X-men - Shadow Striker
by Jack Nelson
Summary: My first part to my story series. I do not own Marvel or X-men. This is meant to be based slightly close and entwined to the x-men films we start close to where the X-men First Class film starts. The character is of my own creation and these series of events shows the paths he takes whether he becomes the greatest villain or hero. I hope you enjoy reading this
1. Chapter 1 - Grievous Past

X-Men – Shadow Shifter

Chapter 1 – Grievous Past

The past can affect people in all sorts of ways; it can make them into the people or character they are today. On the evening of 1947 in the city of Charleston in the state of South Carolina, a young boy sleeps while outside the very house people celebrated the 4th of July. This family was not of an American origin but had a family that was descended from the tip of Southwest Britain known as Cornwall.

While celebrations were still running out side, a group started to gather outside the house. The men turned to one another to make slight nods at each over to say they were ready. They carried a couple of baseball bats and one carried a pistol, their leader. The group walked towards the house and knocked hard on the door.

The hard knocking on the door kept growing louder and not before long became a loud crash. The boy slowly got out of his bed to get to the door. On the outside he heard his father shouting.

"How dare you break in, leave at once!" to which he was replied.

"Its the 4th of July, we are here to kick out the English freaks like you"

"I am Cornish and proud, know the difference. Now get your arse's out of my house!" snarled his father

"We want your little freak of a child. Then we will be on our way." The man commanded

"You lay one finger on my son and I will break your hands, NOW GET OUT!" he shouted

"Break his legs!" another man shouted. With that the boy heard sudden shouting and crashing outside his door, he even heard the female shouting of his mother outside the door only to end with a sudden gunshot sound.

The door flung open sending the boy across his bedroom. The thug stormed towards him and grabbed the boy by the arm. In retaliation the boy bit the man's arm making him shout and briefly let go. The man lunged forward again and grabbed the boy and slapped him with the back of his hand across the boy's face.

"You are coming with us you little English runt!" the thug leader shouted. This time he threw the boy to the floor and started to throttle the boy.

"I killed your mother and father, you hideous creature!" Then he started to manically laughing at the choking only to suddenly hear a vicious growl right behind him. From the corner of his eye he could see a big dark creature baring its white sharp teeth. Then he looked down at the boy to see his eyes turn black and the pupil's blood red. Without warning the creature lunged at the thug leader. The man screamed as the creature started to claw at his face before biting hard on his neck.

At this sudden outcry the rest the stormed upstairs only to have their fate end by screaming and the sound of roaring. When the thug's cries where finally gone the creature turned to see the boy suddenly trying to get back as far as he can, only to be stopped by the room's wall. The creature looked directly at him and made its way to him. The boy felt very frightened at the thought that this creature was going to kill him. But the creature just stood in front of him and simple held out its black claw and just urged the boy to take it. The boy decided to follow what the creature wanted and it seemed to help him to his feet. Then the creature stood back into the black shadows and just seemed to disappear as if it never existed.

The boy left his room to find his mother still hanging in with a gunshot wound in her gut. Bleeding she looked at him to put on a brave smile as if things were all right. She said

"Everything's alright my dear Jack, The nasty men won't get you." Blood started to slowly drip from her mouth.

"Don't forget Jack, Mommy and Daddy love you". With that she slowly closed her eyes. Not to far away his father lay not to far away from where his recently deceased mother lay. Jack wept by his mother's body and was soon found by the authorities.

One policeman came to Jack and asked for his name and Jack replied.

"Jack Piren" he said in quiet mournful state. Then he was taken away from his former home to spend most of his childhood an orphan.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding the power

X-Men – Shadow Shifter

Chapter 2 – Finding the power

After spending several years in an orphanage, Jack had reached the age of 18 where he could finally go out into the world. But throughout his time at the orphanage, Jack had wondered and feared about what that shadow creature was ever since the tragic loss parents and the sudden death of the thugs that broke into his family's home. Currently he had lived in small bedroom, with slightly peeling wallpaper and shelves caked with dust.

On only a few nights in his bedroom, Jack would experiment with this strange power. Jack made sure that he was alone whenever he began. At first he kept holding out his hands as if he were casting a spell, nothing happened. Then he tried to click his fingers to try and summon back this shadow creature but to no avail.

He had almost given up when his eyes lay upon a locket that contained the facial pictures of his deceased mother and father. As soon as he saw this, it were as if a photograph flashing up in the back of mind where he could see his mother bleeding out before him and his father lying on the ground, never to get up. In that one moment his emotions turned to rage and sorrow.

Then his eyes turned black as the night and the pupils red as blood. Jack held out his hand towards the dark shadow made under his bed. At the same time he felt cautious as if anything could be lurking under his bed. But all of a sudden a fully black cat appeared out of the shadow and walked towards Jack. It had red eyes the same as Jack and its teeth were as white as snow. It acted and behaved exactly to how an ordinary cat would and even allowed Jack to stroke its jet-black fur. It was as if the Cat had known Jack for years, hence its familiar behaviour. Then the cat ran from him back to under the bed. Jack gave chase and looked under the bed to find it empty as if no creature could ever have been there and his eyes went back to normal.

Grown with fascination Jack began to try and experiment more with this founded gift. On a couple of occasions he would go deep into the woods beside the orphanage where there were plenty of shadowed places and no one to stumble upon him. He began again, by thinking of his mother and father. He held out his hands and all of a sudden, from the thicket leapt a jet-black dog with red eyes and white teeth. Jack and the dog both played with each over for the entire day before suppertime. As did the cat, the dog suddenly disappeared without a trace as if just faded away.

While he was at the local school at Charleston he was being pursued through the woods. He kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. But all of a sudden he tripped on a tree root sticking out, sending him flying to the floor. Then three bullies caught up to him and started to surround him.

"Where is the watch you owe me, English freak!" one of them demanded

The freighted Jack, now get back onto this feet replied

"I am not English, I am Cornish and don't owe you anything."

"Liar!" shouted another and pushed Jack sending down on the ground again.

All three of the bullies began gather round and about to kick Jack. But in the nick of time' Jack's eyes went black with his pupils going red and all of a sudden the bullies could hear Growling and roaring all around them. Then the very same shadow creatures appeared and began to circle round all three of the now frightened bullies. The creature's mouths began to growl and snap as if ready to get their fresh kill of the day. This made the boys run screaming out the woods leaving Jack lying on the forest ground. Jack got up to see the exact creature that saved him once again from harm and as sudden as they appeared, they faded back into the shadows.

Now 18 years old and ready to leave the orphanage Jack Piren had learned what he could do. He had the power to manipulate the shadows anywhere around and to be able to bend them to his will. He chose to set out into the town to find decently paid job and roof to cover his head.

Unaware that a man was following him and had a menacing smile.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 - Incarceration

**X-men – Shadow Shifter**

**Chapter 3 – Incarceration**

A couple of years have passed since Jack left the orphanage and into the world**. **For over a period of time he had been working as a bar man for a tavern called McGraff's. The boss who owned the tavern was called Sean Mcgraff. He was a generous strong willed old man, who had been a veteran of WW2 and a proud Irish-American.

The year is 1956 and Jack had been living a quiet life, and even though he was a boy when he witnessed the tragic death of his parents but since then he had tried to live as though things were normal. But recently he had noticed and felt as those people were following him. Naturally he shook it off as paranoia but soon it would be less paranoia and more reality.

One late and stormy night, Jack was working at McGraff's. It was a slow evening for business due to the heavy rain.

"All things quiet tonight, Jack" said Sean

"You still practice those tricks of yours?"

"Now and again" Jack replied. Sean knew about Jack and his strange power to manifest the shadows and he had no problem whether anyone was different. In secret, Sean really liked the black cat that that jack summons. Then he lowered his head. This was the very night his parents died 9 years ago.

"I'm sorry that it's that time of the year again. But if it helps, help yourself to a glass of Tennar's Whisky its what I prescribe when a man is down."

"Sean, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever seems to be the problem Jack?"

"Is what I have a gift or a curse? I mean, I could have saved my mother and father but I was far too late and that creature I summoned cut down those men like a knife to butter. What am I Sean?"

"Jack I may not be a religious type of man. But in my own opinion, you had never used that power to rob a bank or kill innocent people, and to be able to place such a power for the use of one man. If anything God had made one of the wisest decisions he could."

With that Sean pulled out two shot glasses and poured the whisky. They both chinked their glasses and drank. Then the bar door opened and in strode three men. They appeared damp but smartly dressed as they came in. two of the three stood beside the front door while one walked to the bar an in a fluent English accent spoke.

"Are you Jack Piren" he asked, Sean replied

"Who wants to know?"

"None of your concern, keep out." And repeated the question again at Jack

"Are you Jack Piren?"

"No." Jack replied

"Liar." The short blond haired man said.

"You are Jack Piren and you are property of the MTC." Furious, Sean stepped in.

"How dare you march into my bar and declare a man your property! I strongly suggest you take silver spoon out of your arse and you and your friends march back out they way you came. You are taking no one!"

The blond haired man gave an icy glare at Sean and grinded his teeth.

"This has nothing to do with you. So why don't you be a good Paddy and do what you are told by an Englishman."

Sean smiled and slowly reached for under the counter, keeping complete eye contact with the blond haired man.

"Now if I did that how can I call myself a man unlike thee?" Then without warning Sean pulled out a shotgun from under the bar counter and in the process whacked the man with the bud of the gun across his head sending him to the floor. Then with the gun in his hand's, Sean blasted at one of the men hitting him square on in the chest of buck shot.

"Go Jack! RUN!" Sean shouted. Immediately Jack leapt over the bar and ran to the back door.

"GET HIM!" Yelled one of the men. With a great Bang, Jack swung open the back door and ran down the dark alley in the pouring rain. But as soon as he reached the alleys front entrance, he was tackled by a man and thrown to the floor. It took two men to hold him down but not without receiving kicks and punches in the process. Then Jack felt a sharp needle stick into his back and slowly sedating and before closing his eyes the blond haired man spoke into his ear.

"I own you and you will obey."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Turning stones in Hell

X-Men - Shadow Shifter

Chapter 4 - Turning stones in hell

Jack woke up to find himself with a blindfold across his face and tied to a chair. The last thing he remembered was the smart looking blond hair man whispering into his ear before being sedated. Then all of a sudden the blindfold was ripped from his eyes letting in a blinding light, and there right in front of him stood the same man that kidnapped him from the tavern. Then the blond haired man started to speak, only this time instead of a English accent it was German.

"You will obey and do as commanded by your superiors"  
"What!?" exclaimed Jack before suddenly getting whacked by a man standing by his left hand side.  
"I own you and you will obey your master."  
"What have you done to Sean?! questioned Jack but once again he was hit with the back-hand of a thug standing on his left. Then replied.  
"The stupid fool's life was ended by force, same as your own parents." All of a sudden this struck a nerve inside Jack. How on earth could anyone especially this stranger know of his parents? The man continued.  
"Now you will obey my commands." Jack gave an icy glare at the man before giving his final verdict.  
"NEVER!" The man glared back at Jack before looking and nodding at the muscular man standing on the left of Jack. Then all of a sudden the muscular thug grabbed Jack by the throat and lifting him up on the seat he was attached too. He too had a German accent though more brutish.  
"I will break you, you verminous rat!" he snarled, then he retracted his right hand and delivered a knockout punch on Jack.

This was only the start to a very long time of hurt. For every day he was confined to a cell and having to endure beatings on a daily basis. The man who delivered such beatings was called Herman Wolfgang Kriegen, known among the guards as the 'Wolf' and the organization he worked for, The Dark Vengeance Reich. This was a group of extremists that was founded during the peak of darkness of WW2. When the war was turning not in favour of the Nazi's, instead of butchering and killing people who were declared 'sick' or not Aryan, were to be used for a project for super soldiers. What they used where people who could either bend the elements to their will or make explosive out of ordinary rocks, in other words Mutants. However when both the Allies and the Soviets had finally surrounded Berlin and the countdown to the end of the war begun, the Fuhrer issued one last mission.

Infiltrate America, destroy it from within and shape the future.

Back to recent times, Jack was the punching bag of the 'Wolf'. Whilst his imprisonment he had no idea as to how long he was kept within the facility. On several occasions he had tried to escape only to be thwarted, every time he felt closer to freedom, every time to be tackled on the ground and to hear Herman laughing at Jack's misfortune and shouting for him to obey. But While he was constantly being abused something inside of him felt more and more darkness, like a wild creature that wants it's chains to be broken and a vengeance in blood. He knew how his powers worked, they did not.

One moment came when Jack was locked within his dark cell. Two guards came to his cell to have some entertainment in way of taunting prisoners. They both spoke in German, Jack did not know what they said but knew what they were doing by they're physical actions. one of them took out their truncheon and started to whack the bars. Jack with his head down and now long hair covering his face' spoke.

"Will you kindly stop that." the two guards looked at each other then one spoke in English with a German accent.

"You will be quiet Untermensch (sub-human)." Then resumed whacking the bars.

"I ask you one more time, stop that before you will regret it." The guard whacking the bars laughed and looked away to see his friend who was also laughing but his facial expression of amusement turned to disbelief, then horror. The guard then looked back at the prisoner only to have his view blocked by a pitch black creature that stood on two legs, bearing its white teeth and staring down with blood red eyes. All of a sudden the creature grabbed the man's arm whacking bars before pulling him and slamming him into the bars. The creature kept biting and pulling the man's arm until it snapped of his torso sending him screaming and bleeding on the floor. Jack smiled at this and looked up with his blood red pupils in his eye's, as the injured man got carried away the creature turned to look at Jack before crouching down to rest in front of him.

"What are you? My Guardian angel or something that lives inside me?" the creature did not respond in voice but it bowed his head as if respecting him.

"What is your name? What do I call you? A were-wolf of darkness or the creature that feeds on Nazi's for breakfast?" Then a name hit Jack as if it was destined and entwined with him.

"Shadow-Fiend." the creature nodded as if in approval of this. Then from that day Jack became known as a vicious creature to all the guards, and intended to turn the tables of fear on them. Every time Jack would take the opportunity to injure any guard that strayed too close to his cell. This kept making Herman angry and under high security restraining Jack in order for him to establish his message of punching Jack to obey. but this taught Jack only two things, more reason and fuel for the fire of his anger and knowing that he was winning.

Time still passed and eventually Jack found himself in his new cell. Shackles attached to his wrist's, attached to chains nailed to the concrete walls. Jack was kneeling with his arms being held up to his shoulders. They believed it was his hands that summoned the Shadow Fiend, they were wrong. As Jack felt more of the darkness cover him like a cloak he developed certain animal senses were he could smell and tell the difference between people. Also he had taken his time listening in on the conversations some talked in English. He overheard this strange story not too long ago where the Soviets and Americans were about to go to war until a black jet flew over the two navy's dragging a submarine out of the sea and fighting it out on the beach.

Then two new guards came to his cell, just like previously they spoke in German then one of the men left the room leaving Jack alone with the one guard. Just then with Jack's new sense's detected something.

"You are not one of them." Only to be replied

"Why do you say that?

"You do not seem the same physically, a full grown man in his late 30s." Guard turned round to look at Jack and spoke in a female voice.

"Things never do appear as they seem, I am sorry that we were never here sooner."

"If you would can I see for what you truly are?" Asked Jack. With that The guard suddenly changed in shape completely from a white skinned man in his late 30's to a young woman in her late 20's with short red hair, blue skin and yellow eyes.

"What is your name?"

"My human name is Raven Darkholme, but my real name is Mystique."

"What of all places are you doing here?"

"I am here with the Brotherhood of Mutants and Magneto wants to liberate you from place."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 - Liberation Day

**X-Men - Shadow Striker**

**Chapter 5 - Liberation Day**

Jack, still chained to the walls of his cell looked at Mystique with a feeling of confusion but slightly astonished. Mystique closed hers eye's and in deep thought said.

("Emma I have found him, send Azazel to this location.")

All of a sudden with a 'BAMF' of red smoke, a man stood outside Jack's cell. He had red skin, wore a black suit but one key feature Jack notice was the prehensile tail. As soon as Azazel appeared in front of Jack, he disappeared only to reappear behind Jack. Then as he put his two hands on Jack's shoulder, he was teleported to the over side of the bars outside his cell. Once on the other side Jack slowly brought his hands together whilst both Azazel and Mystique slowly got him back on his feet.

"Thank you." said Jack before asking

"What is this Brotherhood?"

"We are a group of people who protect our kind, we are mutants." replied Mystique. With a Russian accent Azazel asked

"What is your name?"

"Jack Piren" He replied

"Well then Jack, Magneto has instructed me to give you this." Hanging over Azazel's right arm appeared to be a dark hooded trench coat that he handed to Jack. Immediately Jack put it on over his prison rag clothing but all of a sudden it felt as if he knew what he was capable of by wearing this. As he put it on, Azazel and Mystique both saw the wounds, bruises and scars on his back. Jack noticed that the ends of the sleeves seemed big enough for his hands to go down. Then Jack reached into in his left sleeve and felt his hand wrap round some kind of handle. As he pulled it out of his sleeve it felt like a solid object, it was a sword. Jack stared at the weapon in wonder of how such an object could have been in a trench coat sleeve before putting back down his sleeve and disappeared completely.

Fascinated Mystique and Azazel watched, then all of a sudden the main door to the cell opened as a guard walked in. The guard looked up and saw the three people standing before him. Alerted he shouted

"ALARM!"

Jack reached into his trench coat sleeve, immediately pulling out a dagger and threw it at the guard making a direct hit on his neck, and fell to the floor bleeding while the shadow dagger disappeared. Azazel and Mystique both looked back at Jack

"Seems I don't know my own powers yet." He said.

"Time to get you out of this hell hole." said Azazel holding his hand out towards Jack, ready for teleportation.

"No, we can't go yet. These people stole something of great value to me. I need it back." replied Jack.

"Problem is we have no idea as to how many guards there are out there." said Mystique

"There is this blonde haired man, he looks to be the leader of this group of nazi saluting morons." Said Jack

"Well then in that case, I for one could use the practice." said Azazel drawing out his sword and side blade.

The three of them left the cell room and ran off down the corridor. Immediately after several minutes they came across a a group of fifteen guards standing guard of a red door. Then the officer in charge of that group saw the three standing before them clear as day.

"TÖTEN Sie die verminous Untermenschen!" (KILL THE VERMINOUS SUB-HUMANS!)

The soldiers were about to shoot the three but then Azazel grabbed both Jack's and Mystique's shoulders and teleported them into the middle of the guards for close combat. Before the battle Jack pulled out two shadow swords from both his sleeves and engaged in combat against the Nazi officer. At one one of the guards carrying a rifle with a bayonet on end, took a swipe at Jack. Luckily Jack managed to duck before the guard went to take another swipe going down. Then Jack lifted the sword in his left hand blocking the bayonet sending it away. In one fell slice Jack brought the sword in his left hand slicing across the officer's neck severing the head from torso.

Meanwhile from within the room the Blonde hair man was alerted by the sudden sounds of shots firing and shouting from outside. Immediately he pushed a button from his desk connecting to a communication device to the other side of the door. Just as he did this the the fighting on the other side suddenly turned to silence.

"Was ist los ?" (What is going on?) He was responded.

"Nichts, was wir nicht umgehen konnte , dass dämonische Untermenschen versucht, einen anderen Fluchtversuch zu machen, ist Alles in Ordnung meiner glorreichen Führer." (Nothing we could not handle, that demonic underlings trying to make another attempt to escape. Everything is alright my glorious leader) replied the officer

"Sie haben gefangen genommen und ihn gesichert?" (You have captured and secured him?)

"Ja, mein Führer" (Yes, my leader)

"Gut, schicken Sie ihn in , ich will diese Untermenschen eine Lehre mich zu lehren. (Good, send him in, I will teach this sub-human a lesson myself.)

Immediately the doors slowly swung open and in came Jack once again captured with a single soldier for escort. The room was the most fanciest place in the entire facility. Persian capet on the floor, drinks cabinet full of liquor, a huge painting of Adolf Hitler on the wall in a golden frame and a big desk made of Oak, with four elite looking guards. The blonde haired man smiled and laughed once again at Jack's misfortune.

"You thought you could simply leave this facility? He said "No one ever leaves this facility and once again you choose to disobey the Reich. therefore I have no choice but to have to beat the message into you."

The Blonde haired man was about to advance at Jack until all of a sudden he stopped. Jack pulled out both of his hand's from behind his back to show they where never secured. Then the soldier changed shape and form, revealing Mystique. Jack looked at Mystique and nodded his head at her. Mystique walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. Jack looked at the Blonde haired man, and gave a dark smile. The man suddenly realized this sudden treachery and shouted.

"Was willst du noch? Tötet ihn !" (What are you waiting for!? KILL HIM!)

Immediately, Jack's eyes went black with the noticeable red pupils. He looked at the curtain beside the massive painting of Hitler. Suddenly from out the curtain leapt a Shadow Fiend and with both clawed hands grabbed two guards by their neck's, throwing them to the floor clawing and mauling the guards as they screamed helplessly.

The other two guard ran where about to open fire on Jack. But then, Jack simply lifted his his arms pointing them at the two guards. Then from the coat sleeves spouted black crows that shot towards the guards, blinding their sighting and pecked, and clawed at the guards trying to get rid of them. The Blonde haired man watched in horror as he stood alone, Jack simply reached into into both his long coat sleeves and pulled out two single handed Bastard swords, and slowly approached the man. The man pulled out a hand gun and fired all shots at Jack, only for every bullet to deflect off his shadow swords. Jack got to him and kicked the man in the chest sending him slamming against the wall. Jack criss-crossed both swords sticking them into the wall with the man's neck trapped between the two swords.

"Who are you?!" demanded Jack

"My name is Kristof Hitler, I am the heir of the greatest leader to have ever been born into this world!"

"You are the son of Adolf Hitler?"

"A close guarded secret, yes."

"Call yourself whatever you like, you will going to hell!" shouted Jack

"You think you and others like you are entitled to life? You are property! There will be more people like me to put you dogs in your place and OBEY! Kristof manically laughed and shouted.

"SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL!" Jack without a second thought pulled both bastard swords across the wall immediately in one swipe. Then Jack turned around to get to to head the drinks cabinet while Kristof's head rolled along the floor.

Jack grabbed a bottle of whisky and had a sip from it. The room was silent. the Shadow Fiend and the crows disappeared. Then he opened a draw in the the desk to find what he was searching for, the locket of his mother and father. Before leaving the room, Jack tor a piece of cloth, stuck it in the whisky bottle and lit the the cloth with the candle. He glanced at the huge painting of Adolf Hitler and shouted.

"SIEG HEIL! YOU MONSTROUS B*%$***%!" and threw the flaming cocktail at the painting and burned it, then he left the room. He opened the doors to where Mystique and Azazel waited.

"Its down and I found what I was looking for" said Jack holding the locket in his left hand, before putting it around his neck.

"Are you alright?" asked Mystique

"Yes, I am" he replied

"Lets keep moving." said Azazel

"Lets."

The three of them left and found the entrance hall to the facility. Jack was about to leave when all of a sudden Herman (The wolf) was about to get the jump on the three of them before all of a sudden huge pieces of metal fell upon him pining him to the floor screaming and shouting. The main entrance opened and through the hole in the ceiling a man wearing a helmet and cape floated down to the ground followed by a woman with insect wings. Two people came through the entrance, one was woman with blonde hair and wearing a white dress followed by a man with dark brown hair and wearing a suit. As soon as the gathered round, the man wearing the helmet asked.

"Are you Jack Piran?"

"I am" Replied Jack, then asked

"Who are you?"

"I am Magneto. Mystique and Azazel I assume you already know."

"I am Frost, Emma Frost." said the Blonde hair woman.

"Riptide." replied another

"Angel." another replied

"All of you are the Brotherhood?" asked Jack

"The Brotherhood of Mutants, yes." said Magneto before adding

"We are a group that specialize in the freedom of mutant kind and fighting against the tyranny that is the human race."

Interrupted by a shout

"YOU ARE PROPERTY! YOU VERMINOUS UNTERMENSCHEN! (sub-human) I WILL BREAK YOU!" Shouted Herman whilst being pinned down on the floor by the rubble with his head sticking out. Azazel was about to take him out before Jack Intervened.

"Wait!" said Jack, he turned to Magneto and said

"Let me finish this one."

"By all means." said Magneto

Jack approached Herman, and for everyone to see, his eyes turned black with red pupils and reached into his long coat sleeve. He pulled out a Bastard sword for everyone to see before he spoke.

"This creature, kept me chained up in a cell, for him to beat the *$%&amp; out of me day after day after day. You know on a couple of times he whilst punching me, he would sing deutschland deutschland."

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Herman shouted. Then Jack grasped the sword with both his hands on the handle with the blade facing down. Jack brought the blade of the sword skewering through the top of of Herman's head and reappearing out of his bottom jaw. killing him instantly. He turned round to face the rest of the brotherhood before sheathing his sword in his sleeve.

"Its done." said Jack with his head down

"We stand to take down these monsters." said Magneto

"And to you I offer you to be part of fight for Mutant Freedom." and extended his hand towards Jack

"And I want to fight, as long as it means taking down these Human monsters." replied Jack and shook Magneto by the hand.

"When you join the Brotherhood of Mutants, you lose your Human name but you give yourself a new name as a mutant." informed Mystique.

"What will be your name?" Jack thought for a moment and replied with an answer.

"Call me Shadow Striker, I can manipulate shadows for my use, and that use for the freedom of mutant kind."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Shadow Striker." said Magneto. Then all of the Brotherhood of mutants held hands to be teleported out of the facility.

To be continued...


End file.
